chorus : Ruin 3am
by JestaAriadne
Summary: The destruction of Sector 7, basically. Words pooling and flowing like blood like flame...


_Midgar Sector 7, October 20th, 3.00am_

look the men with the guns are leaving running for their helicopters for their lives 

lovely Midgar fond first-child of scourge of the Planet unfit mother physco twisted child-killer suicidal you will slaughter your people 

there will be no graves there will be no need 

his finger pressed the red red button once and I saw the sky fall down 

the metal pillar buckled and writhed before it spewed its guts it started shuddering from the top juddering the foundations the upper plate tore the metal tore a searing living hating hot line of pain indestructible Midgar then the flames the metal tore the metal screamed I saw people flinging themselves from upstairs windows sometimes fire flares caught them before they hit the ground I saw people flying they held hands like love could help they say love is stronger than death then they found out

what would you do what would you do never know until it happens to you do you do you do you 

the screams won't stop stop why scream? scream why not? 

below so far below in the Slums staring up for their moment at the pillar our sky is falling they said our sky is falling down they were open-mouthed disbelieving embracing crying screaming screaming they were mothers prostitutes virgin sacrifices they were shopkeepers soldiers men of so much more honour than this they were little kids who never saw the sun children shop-lifting old men mumbling in bars girls twisting their hair around their broken nails and whispering secrets to the universe one last chance to save your soul

five four three two one 

and still the fire above five seconds later why won't it stop? screams and the noise shut up stop it stop it stop it happening take me back to before we will make amends crawl on our knees we will beg for mercy stop the pain stop the noise please stop it take us back release us kill us please 

I saw a girl die with flame licking her lips she had tried to smile flame kissing her hair her skin simmered her skin ruptured and rippled fried in her own blood 

until she had no lips to scream with

oh you little rebel soldiers bright bright dreamers faithful foolish few you children of the fire there are always children in the fire the smallest are the easiest to hurt they burn so fast 

where is good? where is mercy? where is freedom? we are begging they are gone they can't stand Midgar they never could they have left us they have gone far away to wait on the heroes the classically beautiful the beautifully brave they don't care and they never did they gave us up for dead just like we gave up God or they are burning like everything else they are stinking ash falling from the sky stifling us blotting out our light

can we yet breathe? we are dying we have been dead for so so long tyranny predestination loomed doomed us from birth and we didn't stand a chance but we still screamed still loved still fought

oh you little rebel soldiers were you not heroes?

history cares nothing you unhandsome warriors 

we tried 

(history cares nothing) 

we tried

~~~

A/N: There should be a category for ÒexperimentalÓ ^^ 

This certainly is a bit of a far cry from my usual stuff, isn't it? Hang on.... I don't have 'usual' stuff.... *shrugs* To explain a bit: yesterday I did a FANTASTIC drama workshop, and studied Artoud (Theatre of Cruelty and all that jolly stuff...) and one of the scenes we worked off to scare each other was from Ted Hughes' Oedipus: plague, and then I got 'inspired' and didn't do my history essays. Yes the spacing & lack of punctuation & all is MEANT to be like that! Er... you could try to sort of imagine it as a weird theatre thing with loads people screaming and talking at once... (maybe you had to be there...) This bit in the game - destruction of the WHOLE of Sector 7 (presumably even the upper plate if the whole pillar was exploded) and death of some of my favourite characters really got to me. *is a HUGE 'lost AVALANCHErs' fan!*

The style is _very much_ based on/inspired by the 'plague' bit Ted Hughes' version of Oedipus. Which I don't own. Nor do I own Shakespeare's Othello, from where I pinched the quote "unhandsome warrior". I also don't own Final Fantasy VII... 

Anyway..... I'll shut up before the notes are longer than the fic. So, um, What do you think...? (reviews? pleeease?)

~JestaAriadne, Nov 2003 


End file.
